Deep, Dark, Revenge
by Kiwi-Shaver
Summary: Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. Once entangled in an enemies plan will Ed ever escape? With Envy's secret now exposed what will happen next. EdxEnvy.
1. Into the wrong hands

Ok this is my first Fanfic. so be nice, no flames or anything like that. If you don't like it instead of hating it stop reading it

that's just common sense. This is going to be a **Envy**XEd so no like no read, simple you shake head Good now enjoy and

here's a cookie. Gives you a cookie. I might do a lemon later grins evily.

In this chapter there will be a missed train, a kitten, and a certain homunculus but no fluff in this chapter sorry. Wait for later chapters. Enjoy!

I do not know any thing of Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish i did. -- oh well.

Ed is just a normal boy, well a boy who knows alchemy. Alchemy is the law of equilant exchange, to obtain something else of equal value must be lost. Now his brother and him are trying to get what they lost. But they meet trouble while trying to make the stone. Will they overcome them or fall into darkness? This is there story.

"I heard you the first time"! "Well hurry up and get back to Central then maybe I won't half to repeat myself"! Then with a slam Ed makes sure that Colonel Mustang knows he's mad."Damn it why does he always treat me like a kid"! Roy always knows how to press the Full metal's buttons. "Hey Al ready to go", Ed yells. "Yeah give me a second"! Al sounded just a little stressed out but that thought quickly left Ed's mind. After a quick sigh Ed stubbles over to the couch and lays down on his stomach. He was just a little tired, I mean after being in Dublin trying hard to find clues on the Philosophers stone while trying to avoid Izumi was no easy task! When Ed is alone he would start thinking about stuff. Mostly on the stone but sometimes about the military or the homunculus. Then rarely he'd think about his mother and how life use to be. But no idea could fill his mind cause shortly after Ed laid down Al came out of there bedroom with a brown leather suitcase. "Finally ready to go", Ed says impatiently while furring his brow . "Yeah, wait what time is it". Ed reached into his pocket and grabbed his sliver state watch. " Ok Al it's...FIVE TILL ONE, THE TRAIN LEAVES IN TEN MINUTES LETS GO"! Ed basically broke the door to there room while running. When the brothers sped by the front desk, the manager yelled "Wait you didn't pay"! Ed quickly yelled back "call Central and ask for Roy Mustang, he'll pay for me". With that the two brothers left the hotel in a rush and raced down the street. "Ed how did you forget when the train leaves". "If you weren't so slow we could have left early and could have got some lunch". "Hey I was taking awhile packing your stuff Nii-san". Ed only made a scowl to that last comment.

When they made it to the train station, the train was already leaving the station. To make it worse that was the last train to Central until Eleven tomorrow (cause of the Scar attacks)! Quickly thinking Ed yells "Al throw me on the train then run and jump on the train". So Al grads Ed's Ankles, swings one full turn around and throws him. Ed feels a little free fall and realizing this was a great idea before hitting the top of the train, with a 'thud'. Unaware of his injuries Ed serried to his feet. "Al hurry and get on the train"! Al didn't need a reminder of where he had to go. Al was running right beside the train barely keeping up when he heard a faint 'meow'. So he stupidly turned around and what do you know, he saw a kitten on a bench. "Al forget the cat", Ed desperately yells with worry in his eyes. Every sense they tried to transmutate there mother Ed never wanted to be away from his brother. Ed hears someone walk behind him but is to focused on Al to care. He thought 'damn it Al why do you always do thi-'. Ed should have turned around because he was hit roughly on the back of the neck. A hazy gray fills his eyes and everything goes black.

Central

"Damn Fullmetal why do I always half to baby-sit you" Mustang yells furiously. Also his left eyebrow was twitching and he does this when he's really ticked off. Just then Riza Hawkeye walks in, eyes closed with a note. Roy gets up abruptly, turns around, and looks out the window "Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye". "Sir I have a note from Officer Maes Hughes . It reads 'Scar has been sited in cental so all alchemist should been on full alert 24/7'." (like we haven't heard that before ) Roy's response was only a yawn then he replied with "send groups of five to find any clues where Scar could be. If anything is found have them report to me". "Right away Sir" Riza replied.

Riza walk to the door and puts her hand on it's icy knob before stopped by Roy muttering "Once I become Freer miniskirts for all military women". Riza only sighs then walks out of the room. Roy's mind soon starts to wander while looking out at the blue yonder. 'If Fullmetal is coming too Central and Scar is on the loose then we could be in trouble. I better have Maes greet him at the train station.' Suddenly Riza pops her head in again and reminds Roy "don't forget that paper work on your desk Sir." With a grunt Roy get's back to what he was doing, NOTHING of course. Then a rang came to the phone on Roy's desk. Roy steadily grabbed the phone, "Hello Colonel Roy Mustang speaking". "Hello I was told by a short blonde boy that you would pay for his hotel bill". "What"! "Yes well that will be 1,200 sens" the manger cheerfully remarked. (Read Fullmetal Alchemist; The Abu ducted Alchemist to find out about sens) Roy's only thought was 'fucken ai Ed'.

"hmph", Ed mumbles. A mysterious figure loomed over the motionless alchemist. "Ah look what I've caught a chibi" says a mysterious stranger. That vemoness voice and the "small" comment made Ed open one eye. His vision is kind of blurry so all he could see was a dark figure. The figure was sure what would happen if Ed woke up so it jumped into a nearby tree. With little time Ed surely awoke. He was currently on his back which was a very dangerous position. Slowly but surely Ed got up and examined his surroundings. He was in a forest where the trees were a nice forest green. It was dark so he assumed it was night. There was a nice crisp scent in the air like rain. With a couple more glances Ed noticed that Alphonse was no where to be seen. "I wonder how I got here" he exclaims. What Ed doesn't know is that those words he would soon regret.

Cause in a flash Ed was face first on the ground with someone straddling him on his hips. His wrists were caught in a tight grip amazingly by one hand. "Chibi you came here I brought you here" from a all to familiar voice. Ed turned his head to glance at his attacker though he wasn't surprised, it was Envy. "Envy what the hell do you want" Ed strained while trying to free from his defenseless position. "Is it bad that I wanted to see my favorite alchemist" Envy snarled tighting his grip on Edward's hands. Ed was now blushing not out of nervousness but out of anger in Envy certain position. Alchemy can't work if you can use your hands. That was the only thing Ed could concentrate on.

With Al (once the train left)

Al went and picked up the cat. It was all black except the tip of it's tail and ears. "Ah, are you lost or do you have no home"? (He's talking to a cat, oh boy ') 'Meow' is all the cat would and could reply. Al was stroking the kitten for a minute before he realized where he was. "Uh oh, Nii-san is going to kill me", Al said then sighed. 'I'll go find a phone and call Mustang to tell him i'll be there tomorrow' Al thought. Unforseenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. Al immediately turned around to see Izumi. Al went cold then Izumi whispered "if you where here". But it turned into "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU VISIT"! Izumi noticed that Edward was know where to be seen. "Where's Edward", Izumi said while calming down but still frustrated. Thinking quickly "He's, uh in Central and I uh just arrived to visit but I half to leave tomorrow". Al was hoping Izumi would by his little white lie, strangely she did. "Alright Alphonse then let's go home" Izumi sighed. Izumi started to march with Al right behind her. 'Nii-san i'll see you tomorrow' and with that Alphonse focused on Izumi and the kitten.

Envy wanted some fun (stop thinking that you pervs!) so he let go of Ed's wrists. This was Ed chance so rolled while trying to punch Envy. But Envy just did a back flip so Ed's punch was unsuccessful. "A chibi if I didn't move that probably would have hurt". Ed clapped his hands together and made his famous arm blade, then ran at Envy and tried to slash him in the stomach. Envy grabbed Ed shoulder and used it to jump over Ed tearing flesh in the process. A shriek was Ed response. Even thou chibi was clamping his now bleeding left shoulder neither of them knew what the other would do. That's just because they were back to back. "Always so violent aren't we chibi", said Envy mockingly. Anger filled Ed's golden orbs. "You just love to piss me off with that 'small' comment, huh"? Ed turns around and tries to slice Envy a couple more times but all were failures. Envy made a snicker at the chibi's poor attempts. So Ed decided to change his tactics. He tried a straight on head shot. However Envy skillfully stepped aside, grabbed the chibi's metal wrist and twisted it. Then with the wrist in hand went behind the chibi.

Now Envy was behind Ed with his wrist in his hand and the blade at Ed's throat. The chibi's right arm was completely immobile. "Chibi let's get one thing straight all we want is for you to make a stone not to hard sense your the son of that **bastard**". It wasn't too hard to see how much Envy hated Honemein (sp?). What Envy forgot and what Ed realized is that his left hand was free. So Ed hastily crouch which made his right arm stretch to the sky because of Envy's grip on his wrist. "I half to burst your bubble" then grabbed Envy's ankle which was time for him escape. He jumped (still holding on to Envy's ankle) and kicked Envy straight in the stomach. This made Envy let go of Ed's auto mail wrist and cough up some blood (wow some kick). Ed made a graceful forward roll and started to run not knowing where he was going, as long as he was away from Envy. Unknown to Ed, Envy let him get away because he got what he wanted. See he didn't hold Ed's left arm because he was looking for something in Ed's pant pocket. He bent over and picked up a photograph. It was no bigger then a sticky note and had a picture of someone unknown to Envy. "So chibi this your weakness, how nice" Envy said with a wry smile and a lifted eyebrow. "Chibi you will do what we want and i'll make sure of it".

Whooooo's the picture of? I'll give you a hint, it's not Alphonse. I'm so evil.

I gave you a Cliffer. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA takes a deep breathe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

I hope you liked this chapter cause I think it's a piece of shit. Sorry I can be so negative. I want to know if I should continue or not. I'll updated on the weekdays and write on the weekends. If you like it then i'll write them a hell of a lot longer.

Muska if your reading this then stop or it'll burn out your eyes.

From,

Palmtree.

P.S. I will find out your username!


	2. The lurking figure

Hello it's me Palmtree! I see you all liked my last chapter so here's the second one. I'm sooooo happy you guys like it. You know what's a good band, Stone Sour. It's kinda of like Slipknot but not has heavy or explicit. But there still good.

You know I wish more of you reviewed. Only one, that's really sad. Please review. (Gets on knees) I'll give you a cookie. You: ok I'll review.

Envy: I will kill that Chibi!

Me: You're so hopeless sometimes.

Envy: Look who talking, you're the one writing the fan fiction.

Me: Fuck off! -- 'He's right'.

Muska: Oogie Boogie. Akabane singing.

Sam: Hurry and write more, palmtree

In this Chapter there will be a arriving Winry, a returning Ed and a Flaming Mustang. Poor Ed!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was now running not knowing where he was going. Ed thought for a minute 'I better go and call Mustang to pick...no I'll call Maes Hughes to pick me up'. Ed stopped running and looked up. Ed was having bad luck because it started to rain. "Just great" Ed hollowed bringing his brow together. He was very hungry and thirsty sense he didn't have anything all day! With rain starting to hit Ed's cowlick he continued to walk in a mysterious direction. Ed was starting to get tired as well. His eyes were soon fading it and out of haziness. 'Al were are you' Ed thought desperately. Ed luck turned around when he was out of the forest brush and standing next to a muddy dirt road. Looking up Ed's will became to weak and fell on his back. With a hitched breath Ed slipped out of reality.

"So how's he doing"? "I don't know he was short of breath when I found him. I'll go get him some food". Weary eyes opened slowly but immediately shut by the shun of light. So Ed tried again leaving his eyes open to adjust to his surroundings. It looked like a hospital room with a window and on the side table was some vivid flowers. He looked down and saw he was wearing a very lenient hospital attire. Also his left arm was wrapped tightly with a white gaws. A familiar figure leaned her shadow over him. With kind words she whispered "Ed just go back to sleep, you need your rest". A warm palm stroked the side of Ed's cheek to reassure Ed that he was safe from the world outside. With a faint smile Ed nodded and closed his eyes for some zzz's.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Al:

Al arrives at Central with his suitcase in one hand and his new kitten, Snickers (yes like the candy bar) in his other arm. "Snickers soon you'll meet my nii-san, Ed. He might seen cold at first but i'm sure he'll warm up to you, I hope". Al looked around to find at least one person he would know and speak of the devil he saw Lieutenant (Sp?) Major Armstrong. 'Oh no I better go the other way' Al thought while trying to sneak past other people. But this was mission impossible cause sure enough Armstrong spotted him. "Alphonse Elric over here", he shouted so cheerfully. Now frozen in fear Al just stood still while Armstrong made his way to the Elric. "Why Alphonse it's been awhile". "Um yeah it has". "Have you heard what happened to your brother", he questioned. "No what happened", panicky sounded. "Well," eyes doing from ecstatic to morbid. "Last night Lieutenant Maes Hughes was driving home from a hard day of work. In the corner of his eye he stopped the car and sprinted out of the car. He bent down and found your brother uncounsous (Sp?) with five deep cuts on his left shoulder". Without thinking Al sped off in the direction of the hospital. Armstrong decided not to run after Al but to stride far behind. 'Nii-san I leave you for a day and this happens' these pesky thoughts bothered him.

Sadly Al never noticed the alley he ran by. In this dank alleyway the sins, Lust and Gluttony lurked. There eyes only glanced at Al rushing by. "Lust can I eat him now" the curious Gluttony asked. "No you know the plan, so try to sidetrack your mind". With that the sins did a 180 and slumped into the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it what now"! "Sir, I have grave news. The Fullmetal alchemist is hospitalized as I speak". Roy's attention turned away from the bulky pile of papers to the stern face of Riza. His eyes were now gleaming with woe and rage. The chair Roy was originally sitting in almost hit the window behind him. Roy marched right by Riza not caring to give her a reply. Once Roy entered the hall (with Riza close behind) others knew to get out of his way. His eyes were engulfed with rage now. No sadness, anxiety, or wonder, no just rage. He marched turned into a strut. It only took him five minutes to get there. The hospital doors flew open once Roy arrived.

Meanwhile Ed finally awoken to a empty room. To the right of his bedside a plate laid. It had some fresh cut ruby apples, so a metal hand tried to grasp one. But Ed couldn't even move his right arm. With this not getting him anywhere a fleshy hand snatch a slice and brought it to food craving lips. Ed just plopped it into his mouth. The taste was wonderus, which made him grab a couple more. After eating about two and a mouthful on the third his room was busted open. "Mus-" Ed choked. Roy's eyes were focused on the boy and like a predator then Roy stalked to his prey. Ed swallowed hard but knew to stand his ground. Soon Mr. Flame was standing right by Ed's bedside. "Roy, well you see...I..a.." completely speechless Ed focused his attention to his lap. Roy breathed in one final time then. "WHY THE HELL DID I HALF TO PAY FOR YOU"! Ed shot his eyes right at Roy. "What did you s-"? "I SAID WHY THE HELL DID I HALF TO PAY FOR YOUR ROOM AT THE DUBLIN HOTEL YOU STAYED AT"! Hearing these words Ed made him sigh heavily. "Ohhh, so that's what made you so irate", Ed said with a smirk. "OF COURSE I'M PISSED"! But the next thing Ed heard was Al's voice. Roy finally stopped bitch'n and Ed jumped right out of the bed and hobbled to the door.

Once opened, the picture was Al very distressed running down heading strait for Ed! "Nii-san" was the last thing Ed heard before being smashed striate to the floor. "Al you knocked the wind out of me". "It took a few seconds before Al realized what happened. Al chuckled distraughtly and rolled off Ed. Now it was Ed's turn. He slowly got up; stumbled but once in his stance he regained his balance. A titter broke the silence. From no one else but Roy. It was first a giggle then turned into hysterics. Both brothers gawked at a Roy who was dieing from laughter. He almost had tears in his eyes. "Hey it wasn't that funny", Ed yelled frustratedly. "Your right it wasn't that funny" someone behind Ed added.

Ed practically jumped out of his skin but only landed on his ass. 'Ow' he whined while rubbing his ass. Forgetting the sting Ed peered from his sitting position. "Hiya Ed it seems your feeling better than this morning". It was Lieutenant Maes Hughes. "Hey Maes" Al said while extending his hand to help his brother. Ed gladly grasped Al's hand and slowly got up. Roy finally halted his laughter and glared at Hughes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Maes"? "Lay off, ever since the Scar incident in the Eastern Command we've been swamped with paperwork and security has been tight in Central, you should know better than anyone". Roy grunted while rolling his eyes and Ed only sighed. Suddenly a 'meow' was heard. Everyone turned and stared at Al. Chibi slapped his head "Al why do all always half to bring a cat"! Footsteps were the sound, Roy's footsteps. Ed turned his attention to Roy, "hey where the hell do you think your going"? "Unlike you I have a job to do and people count on me to do my job". "Hey I have a job to" Ed yelled back. But Mr. Flame was already gone. "Oh by the way Ed" Maes continued. "It seems Winry Rockbell came while your were in Dublin. She's been staying at my house. I'll send her over in about two hours to visit you". "Winrys here"! The brothers said in unisith. "But Ed go back to bed and rest, and after Winry visits you I'll ask you questions about what happened", Maes demanded. "Now I have work to do so bye"! Once Hughes left Al told Ed he'd got get some food for Snickers. "Al who said were keeping it"? "I said cause I want to"!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ed decided not to argue and nodded in approval. 'Great now I have two people too take care of' Ed pondered. Now the next mission was to get back to bed. Though getting to his bed was difficult. See his left shoulder still hurt, now his back hurt (cause of Alphonse), and Winry was probably going to kill him once she saw his automail. Ed grasped the knob with his left hand and pushed open his warm room. The breeze from his room comforted Ed. Once reaching his bed (not after stumbling a couple of times) Ed layed and tried to catch his breathe. After a minute or two Ed wondered 'why did Envy kidnap me. I mean it didn't seem he was trying to hurt me at all. Thou that doesn't bother me'. Strangely this kept Ed occuipped for exactly two hours. Then he looked outside from his bed. The sun was shining and only a flew nimbus clouds. Birds filled the air with there words of enchantment. Ed listened, then stared to dose off. Not noticing the door opened. The mystery person tiptoed to Ed's bedside. There shadowed loomed over our chibi hero.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Don't kill me but I'm going to stop there. I'll write more once you tell me if you like it. I want some more reviews. I think no one really likes this story.

So I think you should tell me what to do with the story. Personally I think it's a little stale. But I'm not changing the story. Just how I write. In the next chapters I don't feel like getting flames because something will happen with Winry. It's not what it seems thou.

Envy: Am I going to be in the next chapter?

Me: No you won't, but soon. (Sees fangirls raise knives)

Envy: I better be in a chapter soon!

REVEIW PLEASE!


	3. Confused Ed

So I guess you guys actually like my story. sobs thank sniff you. I'm changing how I write the paragraphs. Thanks Muska for the advice. I hope I can become one of the great fanfic. Writers like Cat-and-Kit or DarkTigerGirl. Youtube you rock ass.

Ed: No I rock ass

Me: Not as much as Envy

Muska: I can't believe you found out my username!

Me: I'm just cool like that

Envy: Cool? What world do you live in?

You: Get on with the chapter!

Right, in this chapter there will be a simply fix, a dinner at Hughes, and emotions released.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed shut his eyes taking in the music. The person put there right hand on his bed, lurked over and saw Ed's eyes shut. There hair fell in front of the face kissing the sides of their cheeks. Were they here to help or to kill? A roll later Ed moved over the mysterious person's hand. A pink blush was the reply. Instead of moving their hand, words were their weapon of choice. "Ed. Edward, wake up. You better wake up or else-". Then a snore started by Ed interrupted them. The person was now discouraged by this so they raised there left hand. The hand was lightly holding something. It had an item, it was long, made of steal, and can hurt if hit with. Sadly this person didn't care what would happen to Ed. Eyes taking aim then with a swift action of the wrist the item hit bull's eye to Ed's forehead.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH", Ed yelled immediately shooting his eyes open. He sat on his ass with curled knees. He looked up seeing someone he hasn't seen for awhile. "Winry what the hell is your problem", he exclaimed while rubbing his forehead. A bruise formed in the spot. It was a kind of black berry color. Yep the figure was Winry.

"Well I told you to wake up but you didn't listen", Winry replied. She pulled out a cloth and started to polish her wrench. Here eyes were fixed on the wrench but her mind was on Ed. "Edward, how damaged is your arm"?

Darkness clouded chibi's eyes. This question reminded Ed about his little fight with Envy. Ed turned to Winry, frowning and gazing up at her. Partly aggravated and partly nervous. "Well I..Can't...move..." Ed sighed, closed his eyes for a second then continued. "I can't grab anything or even lift up my arm". He looked away from the quite Winry to the tile floor. 'Great now I'm going to get a speech about how reckless I am' Ed thought. Winry peered out the window while Ed was waiting for an answer. In the tree right outside, Lust watched with one knee to her chest and her wrist on it (like in the second episode). Lust made a wry smile and stood up. She mouthed something to Winry. She replied with a nod. With a jump, Lust was gone.

"Winry are you listening"? He noticed Winry wasn't listening. Maybe she wouldn't give him a talk. Though that was just a passing dream.

"Uh, wh-I mean ya right let me see your arm". The blonde (not in a mean way) strolled over to the other side of Ed's bedside. Once there Winry reached her hands out gripped Ed's automail. She started moving it around. First up and down, next left and right, and finally forward and back. Each time a rattle was heard in the shoulder and wrist. A grin spread across her face. Ed couldn't tell if it was a good-I-don't-half-to-do-alot-of-work or a damn-it-Ed-you-suck-balls grin. Winry gave it one last shake and let go. Apparently Winry already knew what was wrong; you could see it in her eyes. That's what Ed liked about Winry because when it comes to automail she always found the problem. On a chair by the wall in the corner of the room was a medium size black bag. It's were Winry kept all her tools when she was on vacation. She walked over and opened it. Her hand frantically search for what the eyes could not see. Mostly cause it was filled to the top. It started with a minute, but that turned to three. Ed started getting a little impatient. He wanted to find clues on the stone not sit on his ass all day. I mean I'd get bored to if I were him.

"Winry I know your trying but could you try fa-". "I found it", Ed was cut off. It was just a screwdriver. It looked kinda new, it had a silver gloss to it. Ed decided to lean back knowing he would be her for awhile.

"Ok Ed, your lucky you only have two lose screws. It's kinda strange for you sense last time you completely lost your automail". With no time to lose the blonde rushed right to Ed's side. She snatched his wrist with her right hand and started tightening the screw on his shoulder. While she worked Ed tried to grab another slice of apple. It made him despondent when he was a hair out of reach. To entertain himself Ed peered up and blew his cowlick. It bounces a couple of times then stopped. This intrigues him. (Wow he must be really bored)

"Alright Ed I'm done", Winry muttered returning the tool to its rightful place. "It seems the screws were attaching the wire to the inside of your automail. I don't...never mind." Winry got up and stared at Edward. A blush moved across her face. Her gaze moved to the ground. 'If I completed that sentence then...' her thought trailed off. Ed noticed and started to become confused, Winry wasn't acting herself. Was it something Ed did or didn't do?

"Winry what's wrong" chibi questioned. No answer came so he got up slowly from his bed and walked to her. She didn't even notice Ed before he was standing right in front of her. Winry looked up and saw the chibi had concern in his amber eyes. "If something was wrong would you tell me"? A hand slithered to Ed's left shoulder and gripped it. This gesture made Ed inhale slightly from surprise and pain. (Remember his wound)

"Ed I have something very important to tell you". With both of her eyebrows lowered sadness seemed to consume her.

"Winry first could you loosen your grip it-".

"Oh sorry"! Her hand went straight back to her side. Next her breathe strangely quickened. This only made Edward even more worried. "Now Ed I...um...I...Ok I l-". CRASH! Edward's hospital room door flew open. What do you know it was Lieutenant Maes Hughes. "I said I'd come back remember". Both teens gave a face of disgust. Or more like an OMFG kind of face.

"Excuse me", the girl stressed. Winry took this chance to rush out of the room. Maes didn't try to stop her and neither did Edward. Chibi's eyes turned to Hughes. Then folded his arms and slouched on his right knee.

"Wow Ed watcha do to her, never mind" Maes ignored. Maes moved his hand to the knob and shut the door for some more privacy. Then walked over to Ed and peered down. His face was not happy go lucky, no it was stern. "Now what happened, last I knew kids don't lay face first in the mud".

A hint of remembering formed around Edward. Putting the images together like a jigsaw puzzle. "Well, remember that psycho Envy I told you about after the Lab 5 thing", Ed questioned then closing his eyes slightly. Memories flooded the caverns of Ed's mind. Oh the anger he feels for Envy. Worst than his loathing of milk. Ed descided to tell the whole story (which isn't that long) of what went down. Taking in a deep breath he begun. The sun was in the dusk setting once Ed finished. Birds were no longer singing, and children were getting called in for supper. A dog could be heard in the distance. Maes got tired after the first minute so he got a chair and sat backwards in it.

"Let me get this straight, you were kidnapped, attacked, then somehow you escaped. Wow Ed you can't stay five minutes out of trouble." Adjusting his glasses then standing up, Maes peered at the wall clock. "Hey it's only five I thought it was three or something. I guess that's what happends when you half to work late all the time." Ed softly chuckled and headed back to his bed. He was about to lay down, but Maes inturupted this action.

"You know Ed if you feel better than I was wondering if Al and you wanted to have dinner with the family"? It didn't matter to Maes if they came or not, he just thought it was a friendly gesture.

"Yeah that sounds fun just let me find Al", Ed noticed. Al has been gone for a long time so it's only natural to wonder.

"Alphonse is already at my house. I met him in the hallway before coming inside. I asked him the same question and he was ablidge to come." Now Ed had to go, at least for Al sake. Don't get him wrong he considered Maes as a friend but today he didn't feel like going anywhere.

"Alright Maes I guess I'll go t-" Chibi felt his automail being pulled in a rough manner and his feet lifted off the ground.

"Ed I knew you wouldn't say 'no', because you want to see Elysia! I have so many new photos and then you'll also see the real one!" He just continued going on and on and on and on (you get my point, I hope). Ed had no say in the matter. Ed didn't get time to change or get ready. He was a mess. His ponytail was pouf and looked like the hair band would fall off. The hospital clothes were less silky then before and to top it off, Ed was being dragged without shoes.

Once Maes brought Ed to his house (poor Ed!) night hugged the sky. Only a flew lights were on and no one could be seen on, if there was anyone. Maes stood proudly looking at his house. "Here we are Ed", Maes exclaimed. Like he (Ed) was paying attention. Ed was so dazed! Being dragged over two miles isn't what you call fun precise. "Ed"? Maes turned in shock to see Ed sprolled on the ground. "Sorry Ed, looks like I got a little too excited" Maes said while helping Ed stand.

"It's alright I'll live" Ed replied, brushing himself off. Ed peered at the house in front of him. The last time he was here was when he delivered Elsiya. Gracie went through so much to bring life into the world. New life, something alchemy could not do. Peering down at his right arm, Ed realized this concept. "Well Ed why are standing out here lets head inside". The teen moved his vision to Maes, who was giving him a comforting the smile. With a returned smile, the two headed inside.

Once Maes unlocked the door and opened it the smell of honey glazed ham fill their nostrils. Ed took in the site of Maes' home. The walls were a nice tan. When you walked in the stairs were right in front. The entrance to the kitchen is on the right and the dining room was on the left. The house always smelled wonderful and spotless. Once Ed was in the middle of the main entrance Elysia skipped up to him. "Hey are you Edward? I'm Elysia", she spoke with a smile.

Edward squatted "Hello Elysia and yes I am Edward". A hand patted Elysia's head. Edward went to his normal stance and trailed into the dining room. Inside Winry and Al sat. "Brother"! Al yelled immediately running to said person. He surrounded Ed asking many questions, like what happened and where were you. Winry followed Alphonse' movement but instead of going to Ed she went past him strait for the door. This sudden action pushed Ed to the point. Ed turned in a fast motion making Al fall. "Brother are you going"? But by the time Al had finished it was too late. Ed was out the door. Our female went to the oak tree in the front yard. Then laid her forehead on the bark.

"Ok Winry enough is enough what the hell is wrong with you"! The yell Ed made could be heard a mile away. Reaching his destination, another remark came. "Winry turned around now", saying in a harsh tone. This didn't do much of anything. Her head never move while her body seemed like a lifeless doll. So Ed took a different approach. "Winry please turn around". This time she responded. The lifeless doll lifted her head and slowly turned around. The eyes were the first thing Ed noticed. It was strange, was it sadness or something else. As they both stared tension built. The other was waiting for the other to speak. It took about a minute before Ed started.

"I don't like how you're acting. To me it's rather disturbing and aquiward. Ever sense you came to visit this is how you acted. I want to help but if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't" Now Ed was the one giving the lecture. A hand lifted and came to Edward's cheek. It was so soft and the touch made him get a case of anxiety.

"Edward I was meaning to tell you at the hospital but the words didn't come out right". He absorbed every word of it. Winry pause and spoke again. "Instead of telling you I'll just show you". With that Winry leaned in. Closed eyes and tender lips were placed on Ed's. He went into total shock. Wide eyes, racing heart, the works. This was the first time anything of this kind happened to him. He didn't know how to respond. But his body was something else. He shut his eyes and returned the kiss. Ed now had no control over his body. But before the kiss could deepen Winry pulled away and ran. However Edward had no idea Winry left until a minute afterwards. Eyes opened then lips but nothing came out. The ground soon meet Ed's knees as he fell. A few strands of hair covered his angelic face.

"Edward, Winry it's time for-" Gracia stopped and saw Edward. She rushed over to him and kneeled next to him. Al stood inside by the widow. He saw the whole thing. After little time pasted both Edward and Gracia returned inside to eat and delectable meal.

(Where did Winry go...I'll tell you now...ok wait now)

Soft footsteps filled the night as Winry ran. Then in the middle of the street she came to a halt. In an alleyway just beside her two figures emerged. Her eyes wandered to the shrouded figures. The big one was carrying something in an old potato sack. Once the moonlight covered the town the figures could be seen, Lust and Gluttony.

"So did everything go as planned", Lust spoke. "I still can't believe you want me to do this". Winry brought her arm up to her mouth and wiped it. Then spitting in disgust. "You'll half to get use to it, Envy" Hearing that name raised the blonde. A light traveled over Winry's body. In a flash Winry wasn't what she seemed. No Envy appeared with a smirk. "As long as the chibi listens to me I guess I can handle it. So Gluttony what in the sack, a dead human perhaps"?

Gluttony cocked his head to the side the reacted. By dropping the bag it opened revealing a huddled being. "So that's what you did with the real one", Envy said pleasingly. The real Winry was tied up and had a cloth over her mouth. She looked like a mouse being cornered by a cat. Envy was tired of all the lovey-dovey shit he just did. So he strolled to Winry and kneeled down to her size. Lust sighed and turned away. Envy levitated a hand and came down hard. Winry wanted to scream but no one would hear it so she kept it inside. The hand came down swift over her cheek. Envy stopped half way looking at what he did. Four stray nail marks drew blood. A huge grin krepted on his face. Then he continued. Nail slowly dug deeper into her flesh. Envy knew to make it slow and painful. Deeper still more blood was drawn. "Hurry up Envy, master wants her remember" Lust impatiently said. "You always ruin my fun". His nails finally stopped but quickly scratch the rest of the way. A blood cover hand showed Winry he wasn't afraid to kill her. His fingers made there way to Envy's mouth. His tongue licked them dry. Faint cries then more beating were soon to follow Winry. The clouds covered the moon then Ed headed to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done finally. For all you Envy X Ed fans give it time. That yummyness will come soon. Please don't stop reading because Envy is acting like Winry. That'll end soon I promise. Now my youtube will be on by Saturday. I'm having difficulties so bear with me.

Me: Muska don't kill me because of the end of this chapter

Muska: I won't kill you (grins evilly)

Sam: We want yummyness (other fangirls join in)

Me: Stop chanting I said soon.


	4. The dream

Well... (taps foot) only seven reveiws. I might half to cut this story short soon or just not finish it Maybe it's too normal.

Whatever, -- good grief. Anyways I was sick and I still am so that's why this took so long to type this.

Hopefully i'll get better soon.

Ed: your always sick

Envy, Sam, Muska: (nods in agree)

Me: (thinks)... were not talking about flu kind of sick are we?

Envy: That only took you what, three minutes.

Sam: Oooo burn.

Muska: Muska, sugar high.

Me: (sighs) Stfu right now Envy.

In this chapter there will be a dream, a day with Winry, and Lust.

I do not own anything of fullmetal alchemist. This applies to all of this story, past, and future chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed went under the crisp sheets of his bed without a haste notice. Even though Ed went to bed sleep didn't seem to come easily. Thoughts of tonight filled the confusion inside. Al and him never left Maes' house. At dinner ham, mashed potatoes, and corn filled Ed up. Blank eyes starred at the white stucko ceiling. 'Why did Winry do that' was flashing in neon lights above. While pondering this the teen's hand stroked his slightly rose colored lips. A feeling that seem long gone came back. It was the feeling of being loved. Not I a brotherly way, just loved. He tried to focus on something else but that didn't work. All these thoughts however seem to help Ed. Soon after sleep draped it's blanket over him.

(My first dream seqence, I hope you like it)

_"Where am I", Ed called out. It was total darkness you could even see the floor you were standing on. His gazed moved all around. Nothing to the left and nothing to the right. His legs started pulling him forward. Then he started walking wondering where to go making foot prints in the unknown floor. A sudden halt made him uneasy. The floor seemed to be remove because Ed fell backwards. He wasn't caught, instead he kept falling. Bright lights iluminated the darkness. Pictures of his past surrounded him. One wall had Alphonse sitting at the river's edge sulking. Another when they tried to bring back there mother. But the one image that got him was the kiss with Winry. That strange feeling came back. This made him shut his eyes and gawked his mouth open. His landing wasn't as bad as the fall. I soft came in contact with Edward's tan skin. The reaction was a slight shiver. Dawdling his eyes peer out to see if it was safe. It looked like the room he fell asleep in. A chair by the door and a transparent window to his right. The bed he laid apon had genteel blue covers. It also seems he was in his normal outfit. He used his arms to prop himself up, but fell back in surprise. His head smacked the back board with a 'thump'. A hand immedeatly caress the tender spot joined by closed eyes. However with his attention moved only to the bruised area he never heard the door open or shut. The person moved agel and rapidly to our chibi. Before the chibi unsealed his eyes the person pounsed on him roughly. _

_Eyes sprung open and hands moved to the figure on top of him. But the person on him was sly, so they pinned Edward's hands above him and also intertiwned their fingers with his. Not only that the person's knees moved inbetween Ed's legs. Ed's mind registered the person and stop his attempts to throw them off. "Winry why are you here"? With a cocked head, she shut her eyes while a faint smile crepted acroos her face. _

_"I wanted to see you that's all", she replied moving ever so slightly. Blood rushed to Ed's cheeks making his face turn a light rouge. _

_"Winry, I don't feel the same way about you". He prayed softly hoping a fight wouldn't arise. Instead a strange silence emgulped the room. Eyes peered away from the blonde. 'I don't want to hurt you but I only want to be friends nothing more', he thought._

_After a few moments Winry spoke. "Who said I was Winry"? Ed turned his head then froze. It wasn't Winry at all, it was Envy. His eyes widened the biggest they've ever been. He never would have seen this coming nore that ever wanted to. Struggling was the only action that could be done. With his fingers immoble and this legs eagle spread panic chewed him up. _

_"Ah what's wrong chibi, did I frighten you", the wild hair sin questioned. The grin from before turned into a chesire grin. _

_"Get off of me", Ed commanded knowing Envy probadly wouldn't listen. Which he didn't, he just brought his face closer to Edwards. So Ed decided to head butt Envy hoping to shake him off. On contact Envy threw his he back but left it back. From a side view the homunclus looked like a seal strechting. Envy's action made Ed even more nervous. His head slowy moved down, and his face frightened Ed. His eyes were glaring but he still had that smirk. To paint an even more disturbing pictrue he cocked his head to the left._

_"Was that suppose to hurt me, chibi? Really you need help when it comes to fighting back". With that Envy crashed his head with Edward's. Ed tried not to yell knowing that Envy would get a satisfaction. So he made a painful smile right back at Envy. This angered him so he brought his forehead and laid it on Edwards, eyes closed and breathing calmy. 'His breath smell kinda good...wait a second this is Envy'. He quickly eraesed that last thought woundering why he thought that. "Edward, I didn't come to quel, no I came for something more." His eyes became half opened and droopy. A caring kind of smile also appeared. "I don't care why you came just leave, NOW"! Envy's response was to bend lower. Their nose were rubbing eachother's. "Edward", Envy's voice drifted off. A second later Ed was even more dumbfounded and blushed an even darker red. Envy moved his smiling lips to Ed's. He (Ed) knew moving wouldn't work. A bizarre taste somehow came to Edward. It was minty and cool like toothpaste but not that strong. A need became noticeable, Ed had to feed it now. With a expanded mouth, Envy moved off Edward's lip and harshly chomped his neck instead. A scream replenish the silence as it fought back poorly. This sudden action made Ed squim to get away like a child holding a rabbit. Instead of removing his teeth, Envy bite down harder. A crimson liquid covered the chibi's neck. So much blood came out the pillow below had red polka dots. Ed was in too much pain knowing if he didn't do anything death would greet him. The pressure to his neck was released. But replaced with a cool apandege, it was Envy's tounge. Edward reacted oddly to this by leaning his head to one side. Was he helping Envy or trying to enjoy it even more? _

_'Ok now'_

_'hmmm'_

_'Ed what are you doing? This is Envy licking your neck fight back!_

_'What'?_

_Ed's body was in submission. Now back to our favorite sin. The blood seemed to never be there once Envy was done. The moonlight from outside moved inside shining on both bodies. Even Envy's shadow looked deadly. Envy lifted his head up, blood covered the lips that once touched Ed's pinkish ones. His tounge slithered to Ed's chin. It slowly came up leaving a trail of blood and saliva. Over his bottom lip but before it could reach the top one Ed opened and snatched Envy's tounge with his teeth. Though instead of fighting back Ed took in Envy's tounge delightfully. _

"Aaaahhhhh"! A cold sweat covered Ed's entire body as he shot up. His eyes were dilated and his breathing was sharp. The room took in the moonlight as it shown. A hand reached for the clock. It read three thirty in the moring. "Damn pant it, what was pant that about", Ed murmered softly between pants. Everything in the dream was fresh like meat from the butcher. Also something warm was smuggling in his lap. Eyes groggly gazed down it see Snickers.

"Did my yelling wake you", Edward whispered. To sooth the kitten a metal limb stroked it's sooty head. A purr came in responce.

'How can something so small live with no fear'?

'This animal has no idea of fear but you do and it's name is Envy'

'Your a real help aren't you'?

'Just go back to sleep'.

'I can't even win a battle in my mind'.

With a sigh in defeat Snickers was brought to chibi's chest. The warm made Snickers curl into Edward. So he layed back down and let sleep come back.

-------------------------

Morning glisened inside Ed's room. "Good morning", a shrilling voice made. No action was made by Ed so the person skipped over to him and shook him mildly. Now this time covers shielded his whole body. So like anyother person water was the only option. 'Ed you forced me too do this' and with that a red bucket with water poured over him. "Aaaaah" Edward howled nearly hitting the ceiling.

"Winry you didnt' half to resort to water too wake me up",

"Ed i'll be waiting down stairs so hurry up and get ready", she smiled then left.

"Oh yeah that's right", Ed remembered.

(Flash back)

_On the phone with Winry._

_"Next time I'm in Central we should go shopping for automail parts"._

_"Alright Winry we'll do that", Edward replied while smacking his forehead._

(End of Flash back)

Knowing Winry would probadly get furious so he hurried up. In the process he smacked his head again, ripped a pair of pants, and tripped over his boots. Finally ready chibi made his way down stairs. She was sloutching in an open doorway. Cursing under his breath Winry started.

"So your finally ready", Winry realized, taking the wrench she grasped and putting it in her pocket. 'Looks like I came in time, or she might have gone commando on me. I can't beleave she remembered it was two months ago'. A innocent face peered up with a diget on a chin.

"Come on Edward let's go", and with that she grabbed Ed's hand. Like with Maes Hughes Ed was dragged straite out the door. The sun was effulgenting down on the town. Birds flew above when Ed finally regained his stance.

"Winry look I-"

"Let's be there right when they open", Ed was interupted. Then yet again Winry snatched Ed's hand away from him. A blush snuck onto his face. They were now side by side, hand in hand strolling down the street. 'If Winry and I are seen then he'll have a field day'.

Once they turned a corner Winry asked "How is your search for the Philosiphers stone coming along"?

Ed took a few seconds before answering. "Well Alphonse and I haven't come along any clues". It was just a lie, maybe a big lie. It was for a good reason though. He didn't want her to get involved. If the homunculus found her, he just didn't want to think about it. (Sadly Ed they already know about her). It seemed like only a minute before they arrived at the store. It wasn't that big but it was widely know. A big wooden siqn hung that read, "Frank's Automail parts". Ed kinda knew the store owner. He was in his sixties and very pleasant.

"I'll wait out here until your done, ok". With a quite kiss on the cheek Winry hurried inside. 'How am I going to tell her I don't like her in that way'? Not wanting to think about it Edward leaned on the wall with one foot on it. Then his arms hugged his mid waist. Drowzy eyes scanned the area. Once in while something would catch his attention like a child throwing a tantrum or drivers yelling at each other. Through when he turned to the right he saw a alleyway. It was long, dank and not to friendly. However something was wrong. He focused his attention to a figure leaning on a wall. Something about them didn't seem right. Ed needed a better looked so he tip toed to them. They were hooded so he was unable to see their face. They sensed what he was doing so without a word the alleyway became hollow once again.

"hmph, maybe it was nothing", Ed determined.

"Ed where are you". Winry's voice could be heard in the distance. So our bored chibi headed back to her.

( I didn't feel like typing the whole day out so here.)

It was around five and the sun was leaving for the day. Both of the teens were trotting in the park. It small sense Central was a seburden. But it has lushes ivory grass and plenty of trees. Winry gawked at a ice vendor then turned to Ed. Her eyes looked like a puppy dog's eyes and she also did the famous pouty lip.

"Fine Winry you can get some ice cream". A hand went inside Ed's pocket but it wasn't Ed's! He was very shocked and blushing like hell. This wasn't how she acted. This was too bold for her.

"Winry if...you wanted money-", Edward stopped because Winry removed her hand with ten sens. Like being chased by a wolf Winry sceread to the vendor. At times whe could be an enigma.

"Ed here's the change, I got cherry vanilla", she gleafully stated. "Hey there's a bench let's go dit down". With hesitation she waltzed over and sat crossed legged. Ed joined Winry shortly after laying is back on the bench and putting his arms on the top of the bench. Winry licked the ice cream then offered Ed some. He replied with a 'no' but thanked her in return. 'Now for bigger issues, why did I have that dream' clouded his mind.

"Ed why don't you help the homunculus' with the Philosiphers stone"?

His golden pupuls stared at her. "What, why would I help them"!

"Just think about it, kay", Winry announced shaking Edward's stare off. Another silence filled the air until she finished her ice cream.

"Let's head back to Maes' house", she suggested not caring if Ed wanted to or not. He didn't care were they went. As long as it was away from here. A strange feeling enshrouded him, like they were being watched. Winry grabbed Ed as they headed back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally i'm done with chapter four! I like the dream sequence the best. It had the most stuff in it.

Will more of you guys review so I don't say "fuck this i'll stop it here".

Envy: The part with Winry was so blan

Me: Don't worry I agree with you.

Sam: At least it had alittle yummyness. Write more please!

Muska: silent

So reveiw and i'll consider contining Deep, dark, revenge. Bye!


	5. Death

I've decided...this will be the last chapter for now. Unless I get **one **more review. Just **one **that's all!

Yes this story will not end at this chapter. I want to continue into the teens. But you people aren't supportive!

Besides chapter six will have yummyness and not once but twice! If I get **one **more review. And flames don't count.

Muska: Don't stop Palmtree

Sam: NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THERE IS BARELY ANY YUMMY!

Envy: I won't half to makeout with Ed, Oh happy days!

Me: Come on review after this if you want yummy.

In this chapter there will be a curious Maes, an awoken Elysia, and death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(In park after Edward & Winry left)

It turned into dusk as the teens left. A dark blue shined over the rooftops and shallow pond located in the park. Now does this sound familiar, _a strange feeling enshrouded him, like they were being watched._ But Ed's suspicion was right, a man in a military outfit hid behind a Burch tree. He reached up and adjusted his glasses slightly.

'Hmmm, why am I getting a bad feeling about this'?

'Maybe because she's been coming home every night at 1:00 am.'

He lifted a hand to his chin lost in a thought. However as night came a twig was broken in the distance. His mind stopped thinking and crouched down. He reached into his pocket and brought out a triangular shaped dagger. It had a leather grip and you need incredible accuracy for long ranged attacks. Suddenly the bush starboard (right) to him rustled violently. Taking aim the bush started to panic?

"Ahhh don't hit me sir", a voice panicky replied. The bush revealed a girl. The girl had round glasses and shoulder brown hair. Her get up was military outfit like the mans but instead wore a miniskirt not pants. After a couple deep pants she raised her hand diagonally to her forehead and spoke again.

" Lieutenant Maes Hughes I finished those military files you ordered me to do".

"Good now start on those reports on anything about a homunculus", Maes said in a commanding tone concealing his dagger.

"So if I might ask why are you out here"?

"Oh, i'm just taking a stroll though the park", nervously he replied.

"Ok well I'll be off". The girl marched away mildly. It seemed Sheska headed out of the park up instead she stayed by a granite statue of a man on a horse. With a perfect a view of the pond and Maes she silenced even her breathing. Maes regained his crouched position and shut his eyes to focus only on hearing.

-----------------------

(That night at Maes' house)

The house was still too the naked eye. While Gracia slept, her daughter Elysia had a horrible nightmare. So like any four-year-old see only wanted to stay by her parents. A quick slide out of bed, Elysia looked around. Even though it was dark she knew her house well. Sense her weight light if any was up they wouldn't hear her. In the doorway of her room she started her journey to her parent's room across the hall. But before she crossed the staircase a door was squeaked a gaping. Elysia rushed to the staircase banter then became an onlooker in the shadows. Creeks followed as a faint intake of air could be heard.

'I should go get mommy' but prior to her idea the mystery was solved, Winry ambled into focus.

'Its just Winry thank goodness' Elysia thought sitting down resting from the excitement. Bellow the stairs Winry went to the door. Once opened the sky covered with clouds. Instantly Envy finally appeared then left kindly shutting the door on his way out.

-----------------------

(Back to Maes, 1:27 am)

Now Maes is a busy man, so it's no surprise that he was unable to stay awake. It was kinda of a cute picture. His knees were up to his rock hard chest while his arms hugged his legs. To top it off his head was lying to one side. A cricket stopped chirping once an acorn fell on Maes. Sleep raced away as Hughes became awake but drowsy.

"Hmph how long was I asleep" saying to himself and checking his watch noticing it was broken. 'Damn it not again I should get-"

Hughes was abruptly stopped by footsteps on the cobblestone pathway. 'Is this my lucky break' he inspected. The footsteps stop abruptly. So from his crouch position Maes peered around for a better view, but the person couldn't be seen. But before Hughes took action the moon twinkled over the individual with a red kind of glow. Maes' eyes went big then back to his normal stare, it was Winry. Somehow he wasn't surprised so he decided to expose him position. He waited a second then crept out. Then walked up to Winry ready to ask questions. However Winry never heard Maes so Envy transformed back to his original state. In the middle of the park Maes halted his advances. The young friendly girl he knew was now an untamed hair, cross dressing, and slender boy. (And a very hot boy at that, you know i'm right -). Envy finally heard a sound from Maes that sounded like a shape intake of air. So with that he turned his head over his shoulder. Violet eyes were just taunting Hughes. Unlike Ed Maes ask questions before reacting on instinct.

"So your the one I've heard about, the one that can shape shift", Maes stated never taking his eyes off Envy. With a growing smirked Envy completely turned around showing a challenge.

"So you have a daughter and you would want something bad to happen to her would you"? With that smart ass remark Envy won a prize. A drawn dagger and a smirk right back. Envy made the first move. He sprinted up to Maes and stopped right in front of him. The cobblestones made a hollow sound even after Envy stopped.

"Come on let's play", Envy threatened with ready eyes. Maes started with a quick slash to the left shoulder. Envy stepped back "is that all"?

"I'm just getting started". Next he tried an X slash across Envy's chest, but when that missed he made a striate slash in the stomach. Then that was dodged as well from the side. Before he could retract his arm Envy snatched his hand. Bone crashing pressure was force on it. Now Envy was right in front of the pond. Maes should never be taken so lightly. Cause in his left hand a second knife was revealed. One final strike across the neck blood squirted into the air. His body and one of Maes' daggers fell into the pond behind with a 'splash'. Like any animal before death, the body twitched before stillness.

"Sorry but once you made a threat to my daughter, you already lost." A slight gust picked up which made a whistle between the trees. The moon was not phased and still shown a red glimmer. Soon the water resembled the moon in color. Thinking the battle was over Hughes was about to turn around. Envy fiercely seized his ankle and pulled him in. Hughes now marveled and underwater struggled sitting up. (Remember a pond is only three feet deep). But it was the heaviness on his abdomen that made it difficult to get up. So he used his hands to quickly go above the water. Envy was prepared once Hughes came up. Gasping from surprise and air eyes stared trying to speak.

"Sorry but once you interfered with the Homunculus, you already lost". A second later, new blood filled the already ruby pond. Dead center in the throat his eyes gradually went to the back of his head. Envy stood and staggered backwards out of the pond. He turned away and stared at the sky. The moon smiled down and turned back into pearl color it once was. His head (Hughes) collapsed into the familiar water, Maes Hughes was no more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it, maybe...maybe unless I get **one **more review. I want to cont. this story. But not without fans.

Sam & Muska: Don't stop please. (Rallies people to review)

Nothing more to say but review please.


	6. Truth

Thank you so much, my spirit has been lifted. (Light shines down on me)...Ok that's over. (Turns off light).

Now time for Equivalent Exchange. You who reviewed this is for you, two times the yummyness!

Envy: Damn it! (Attacks Ed)

Muska: Ed you can kick his butt.

Me: Oh sniggle, save it for the fanfic.

Sam: No let them be. (Grabs popcorn and sits on the side)

In this Chapter there will be another dream, an in trouble Sciezka, and the scary truth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Before Elysia woke up)

"Ok now tonight please let me have a normal dream," Ed prayed lying in bed.

Rolling over the clock read eleven. Turning back a grunt came from him. The moon wasn't out hidden behind and clouds, like a mask. "Any dream will do unless it's about Envy", Ed commented not expecting an answer. So sleep came very slowly. He pasted time just staring at the ceiling. Ed wondered how Alphonse was; he hadn't seen him all day. Dinner was strangely quite without Maes. He always brought out the scrapbook like a grandmother. This always embarrass Gracia but in a good way. But the thought of a family together made Ed smile. With these lingering thoughts Ed snoozed peacefully.

-----------------------

(Now another dream by yours truly)

_A bird was chirping loudly once Ed awakens. It sounded like a parrot. Though the peering out for a look was a bad idea. Sunlight baked down on our poor chibi. So instead of looking out he flipped over on his stomach. His breathing calmed down once the sense of anyone around vanished. Crawling army style (with elbows), Ed felt his surroundings. It was kinda soft like grass, but rocky in some places. It wasn't just grassy but it had foliage. A Forest with animals and everything is what Ed thought. However Edward's ankles were soon grabbed. He tried to ajar his eyes but they were glued together. Their grip was very tight almost cutting circulation. But their strength was formidable because Ed felt himself picked off the ground. Then flung into the air like a old sock tossed into a hamper. His fears rekindled suddenly when his eyes unglued. Only in time to see the fall...into a lake! _

_"Ahhh" came from him before a splash. Face first into water, some went up his nose. Finding the surface was more important then his nose issue however. But with his automail he snatched a root in his hand and pulled up. It seemed like only a minute before Edward surfaced. With a gulp of air Ed came back to wildlife. It was just as he imaged. But instead of a forest it was a rainforest. The branch to his right seemed over a hundred years old because of how tall the tree attached was. The humidity was high which made it feel like 90 degrees. Though he felt bare. Gazing to his body the black shirt and red cloak that once covered his body disintegrated. Blushing from nakedness Edward peered to his shoulder. His wound from that sin seemed like it was never there. _

_"Ohh shit were did my shirt go", looking left and right sharply._

_"Ahh Chibi looking for these"?_

_Ed knew who asked that question. "Envy, give me my clothes", Ed responded not wanting to look at the sin. Though he had to just in case. But right when he did all the light vanished then darkness took it's place. Not even the water he swam in was there. No trees, no animals, no sun, and no Envy. This sudden change made Ed scramble to his legs. Also his top half was still naked. _

_'What's going on' thinking while getting a sinky feeling. _

_It was so familiar, kinda like the last one. The dream got only disturbing when Ed felt scrawny hands worm there way around his neck. In a second the grip tightened dropping Ed to his knees. His breathing was sharpened, trying to gasp whatever air he could. His vision however seemed alright but that might have been from the darkness. Edward's hands grasped the foe hoping to shake them off. _

_'Damn it their to strong' Ed thought losing strength and consciousness rapidly._

_Strangely the person gave compassion and let go, having different thoughts. I guess Ed's hope paid off. With a gasp of air, Ed fell to the ground but caught himself with his hands before contact. A couple drops of sweat appeared on his forehead as Ed fainted in the darkness. Envy stared at the motionless chibi with hunger in his eyes. Stiffly walking over to Ed, Envy picked him up and trailed into the abyss. _

_"Ahhh", Ed softly moaned in sensing a hand trailing down his chest. The other hand decided to undo the tie holding the blonde's golden locks. Turning subtly Edward slightly opened his eyes. The figure was blurry so Ed decided to relax with a smile. Edward shuddered once both hands layed upon his chest. Curious and excited, Ed wanted them to continue there advances. _

_'It must be Winry so I'll go along with it'. _

_" What a good boy, your finally relaxing Ed". _

_However he wasn't even listening cause the hands were massaging his chest tenderly. _

_"That's it stay still, let me proceed", they seductively announced. _

_The person stopped there stroking and lowered their head just to nimble the chibi's ear. The response was a shuddering intake of air. There smell was so good Edward took in another deep breath. From the ear they trailed there tongue down his jaw line and to his chin. _

_"Let's begin from where we last started"._

_These words stopped chibi's heart. _

_"Where we last started," Ed questioned. _

_His eyes opened while the nightmare began. The sin we love was straddling our chibi. Envy was only a couple inches away from Edward's face. Not only that but bondage played a role. His body was chained to a stone alter. Ed looked around noticing he was in the Liore church. Candelabras were on either side of the alter and it smelled of soothing vanilla. The chains were ultra tight making him unable to move. Though that didn't stop him from trying._

_"Ed, don't ruined my fun, and if you don't stop I'll make you", Envy darkly replied to Ed's pathetic attempt. _

_"I told you before i'm not making you the stone"!_

_"I'm here to be amused not for that damn stone. Is it so hard to comprehend that I want to spend time with you"?_

_Then Envy brought a hand up and covered Ed's amber spheres. _

_"I'll be nice you don't half to watch", he kindly said. _

_He lifted his head only to place it back on Ed's lips. Passion heated up once Envy's other hand touched his thigh. Not taking it anymore Ed fought back. He opened his lips and bite Envy's bottom lip harshly. An iron taste traveled into his mouth while Envy glared at him. But a sudden action made Edward let go, it was Envy squeezing his hand around Ed's eyes causing a gigantic headache. _

_"Ed it's time to wake up"._

-----------------------

Ed woke up with a sigh of relief. Clouds made a light gray in the sky. Birds weren't singing and the house was too quiet. This made Ed a little uneasy but that thought immediately left his mind. After changing in his normal clothes, fixing his bed, and brushing his teeth Edward headed downstairs only to find Winry and Elysia. They were both at the dinning table. Winry had a blank face while Elysia was coloring in her coloring book.

"Hey you two, what's wrong"?

Winry stared up from the blank position she was in and turned to Elysia.

"Elysia how about you play outside for awhile ok"?

"Alright Winry, i'll go color you a picture outside", reasonably saying while skipping out the room.

"Ed could and sit down there's something you half to know".

Ed complied with Winry's order and sat across from her. Her eyes told the story already, something bad happened. To begin she got up and went to the radio. It was a light brown color and seemed very expensive. Her hand reached to the big knob and turned it 'on'. Some fuzzy sound came up but then a man started speaking.

**"If you're just joining us you probably haven't heard yet. Today around six in the morning the body of Lieutenant Coronal Maes Hughes was found dead in Central pond. His throat was slashed open. With the Coronal a small dagger was found. There is only one suspect at this time, her name is Sciezka. Her last name or position in the military is unknown at this time. She was found by the Founder statue this morning as well. In her hand was a blood-covered dagger identical in shape the texture as the one found by Maes Hughes. She has been taken in for further questioning.** **The body will be given an autopsy this afternoon.**

Winry turned off the radio knowing Ed had enough. She peered over and saw Edward hunched down in his chair. His face was morbid and covered by hair. With a sigh Winry headed over to him. Before she put a hand on his shoulder he spoke.

"Let me guess, Elysia doesn't know yet, does she", Ed whispered turning his face to Winry. A crack of thunder could be heard in the distance. Then another before a drop of rain hit the window slightly. The front door opened and Elysia ran inside.

"I'm going upstairs Ed, i'm sorry", Winry said while walking away. Ed was still in shock however and didn't listen to her.

'Who would want to kill Maes', thinking while getting up and heading outside. Before he could Elysia halted him.

"Ed, I think there's something wrong with Winry", Elysia said little uneasy. He didn't want her to know about Maes so he put on a happy face; a comforting smile and a response.

"What makes you think that, Elysia", He responded kneeling eye to eye. Edward put a hand on her head, but she snatch it with both of her hands.

"I'm serious, last night when Winry left a bright light came from her. Then a person with spiky hair was in the same spot as Winry." A blaring sound of thunder cracked the sky in half. Elysia didn't' feel like talking any more so she walked pasted Edward to the dining room. Ed however started putting the pieces together.

'Last night, a bright light, spiky hair...Envy'.

The truth soon became hard too bare. Was Winry, Envy the whole time. It could explain the question in the park, but not how Winry acted lately. Ed knew what he had to do. So trailing up the stairs, he took in deep breaths. His pulse was racing not wanting this to happen. The floor creaked as Edward finally reached Winry's room.

'This is it, I can't turn back now and besides I have the advantage'. This gave Ed more chivalry to arrest the doorknob. Once the door was open, however, the room was empty. Winry's room was a very light yellow color. It looked almost like Ed's except it had a dresser. Steadily chibi headed further inside the lair growing ever more suspicious. Ed you should be worried, cause behind the opened door was "Winry". Shutting the door and spooking Ed, she spoke.

"So I wondered how long it would take you to get the message", Envy said reverting to his normal state. Envy stepped to the side and locked the door behind him.

"You killed Maes Hughes, you bastard", saying while drawing his arm blade. Envy didn't seem like he wanted to fight. Actually it was the exact opposite. Envy walked over to Ed expecting a retaliation. Ed tried to trip Envy with a sweep kick only to have Envy leap right on chibi's leg. Crouching down, Envy's face got extremely close to Ed's.

"Ed, do you not like my company", he questioned. Ed gave a painful smirk bringing his blade to the left of Envy's neck.

"Why did you kill Maes, Envy"?

"I didn't, I just came here to see you". Envy bent down even closer to Ed, basically their noses were touching. A blush flashed over Ed's face. Envy's comeback was raising his eyebrow and giving a 'so that's how you feel look'. Envy jumped off Ed then stood up. Copying his action, Ed tried a punch in the face, a stab in the shoulder, and even a kick in the groin all failing. He held it long enough, Envy (who was now crouched on the bed) started chuckling uncontrollably. After a minute or so Ed began to twitch wildly.

"Stop laughing", a very pissed off Ed yelled. Envy didn't listen (Oooo what a surprise). At the end of his rope, Ed tackled Envy startling his hips.

"Are relationship isn't that good to go further, give it time."

The blush on Edward's face darkened even more and giving Envy a chance to be in control. So rolling off the bed Envy gained his position straddling Edward and pinning his wrists above him.

"Sorry chibi I like it better on top", bringing his head down and nuzzling his neck. Ed was so stunned by Envy's actions he became immobile. Envy stopped his actions and became serious.

"I want to take your pain away, about your mother, your limbs, everything". His breathe fell upon Edward's neck making him have a electrical shiver down his spine. His words sounded true in a weird way. No, Ed wasn't about to believe that. Sense he was in a defenseless position; Edward would try to reason with Envy.

"Envy just leave I want to be alone", Ed strangely requested.

Instead of responding with words Envy got up and went striate to the door.

"I won't let you suffer alone", then transforming into Winry and going down stairs shutting the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I hated this chapter. But I hope you guys liked it. I'm going to make a new story so pick one, Final Fantasy: unlimited, Kingdom hearts II, or another Fullmetal alchemist. I want to know what you guys think.

Muska: (shudders) guy on guy action.

Sam: Yummy!

Devon: Hmmm, I like it.

Please Review I beg you.


	7. Change of Heart

Ok, amazing I actually started typing the next chapter. To all my readers out there be happy and praise me. The yummyness is back in action. I need reviews to continue this happy streak so I continue. Blah blah blah, you've heard this before from other writers besides myself. My ideas for the plot are on a thin line. This chapter is mostly about Envy and Ed with a splash of Winry. She's not my fav. but in pain I think she's a great character. It's kind of strange in the beginning and every time I read it I blush a little.

In this chapter there will be cunning play, Winry, and night.

* * *

As Envy left the Alchemist in utter awe a smile appeared over his face. 

'_Chibi, who knew a_ _sadistic fuck like myself can get this close to you,_' Envy pondered while lightly walking down the stairs. A storm blew overhead and the wind whipped up slightly sending the hats from nearby men's heads away from their masters. Elysia was sound asleep as Envy reached the bottom of the stairs. Elysia's mother was in Central's main base to find out why he might have died.

"Wait Envy," Ed flippantly said as he followed the homunculi from the room he was recently touched in. Following his every footstep down to the bottom of the stairs where the sin waited. Envy remained silent and undoubtedly still as if waiting for something important to occur. Strangely Edward trailed his finger on the wooden railing with his automail as he tiptoed down the wooden staircase. Envy also noticed something in his eyes.

'_Why are his eyes clouded,' _Envy wondered as his curiosity grew immensely. His steps were light and produced no sound of their own. Taking his finger off the banister he reached the bottom floor. At the bottom, Ed finally stopped trailing towards Envy and looked up at the sin with murky eyes and even more unknown intentions.

"I thought you wanted to be alone Edward," Envy spoke out, slightly closing the gap between them. Then in a flash he transformed into his original form. His soft hair flowed downward to his waist.

"This is nothing I've ever felt before, Envy. You're forcing me, but in a way I can't help but want more," Ed blankly said as if under an enchanting spell. Both their eyes stayed glued to the others. Envy now felt like the victim of temptation. This new feeling aroused inside his body, igniting unlit fires of passion, also, exceedingly different that an artificial human actually has these feelings.

"You actually look cute, being helpless and inside you're probably trembling," Envy gloated raising his nimble hand. Then with his hand lightly touched Ed's cheek like a butterfly, Envy cupped his cheek and blinked strangely. This simple caress ripped apart Edward's insides with knives of anticipation. Yet his eyes were somber as the night is dark.

"Is it that you realized your pain can finally be healed with satisfaction or simply please the provocative demons that lurk in you? Either way I'm willing to play as long as you fulfill my wants," Envy stated seductively. Then he brought his lips down to the chibi's sulking ones. They were touching ever so slightly, probably fear of a harsh reaction. Either of the men kept their eyes open, were they afraid of one another or simply teasing the other?

_'So your really into this, since you haven't pulled away yet,' _Envy thought. But surprisingly Envy was the one to pull away but not to far from the chibi's face. Edward never changed his facial expression, which made Envy want to try something new.

_Let's see how far you'll let me go until you lash out from your angst and resentment,' _and with that the green sin started. Envy hovered his face dangerously close to Edward (if that is even possible) ready to strike. His tongue was withdrawn and licked Ed's lips playfully testing his patience, nothing, not even a quiver from the Elric. He smirked and let Envy persist his advances. Next he removed his head from the alchemist and moved to the side slightly. Then traveled to his earlobe and nibbled on it. Edward's breathing became sharpened and heavier as a simple response. Sadly, everything stopped as he pulled away for the second time.

"Too bad your lying Edward, you don't want this," Envy taunted pushing Ed's shoulder in play. But a clash of lighting filled the empty house. He regained his stance and looked up to Envy.

"If I was lying I wouldn't do this," Edward grabbed his throat roughly. Soon their faces were merely centimeters away. Envy was taken back as Ed grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth. The right hand around his throat traveled to the back of the sin's head, ensnaring some hair in his fingers while the other clamped onto Envy's covered thigh. Whatever tension that filled the air before dissipated into nothing. Body heat was shared to one another. But still, neither man turned away their eyes or from this, both were willing to oblige. Edward panted and so did Envy, this heat definitely didn't help stop the situation but progressed it. Ed's hand trembled on his thigh. His teeth let go of the homunculi.

"Do it," Envy quickly whispered. Elric caught his breath, but passion infested his mind. The unconscious that held his sexual aggression exploded like a time bomb. His hand timidly traveled under his skirt, slowly up Envy's sweating thigh, past the branded tattoo. The green hair sin snarled response, making a predator grin. But before anything R rated happened, Envy slammed the boy away from him, this made Ed hit the stairs harshly but unharmed. He transformed back into Winry

"What are you guys doing," a small Elysia asked, stepping into the room. Shaking off, Edward headed towards her. The skies didn't seem any better as heavy splotches of rain pelted windows.

"Come on, I'll make you some lunch," he told her, leaving the copycat alone in the front room.

-----------------------

She finally awoken to notice she wasn't in a sack anymore. But Winry was still tied around her ankles and wrists and in the fetal position. Rockbell's nail scratches from Envy scabbed over heavily with dried blood. Where she was located just amazed her. She sat on pale blue marble flooring which had a transmutation circle engraved on it. Winry snapped her gaze upward and noticed the flamel on the ceiling. Many vast windows that showed the outside world were surrounding her too. To the right of Rockbell was a wall of bookcases and a curved staircase leading to the second floor. The mansion itself had a dark aura around it. Anyone with the sense of touch could feel it.

"How...how...how did I get here," she questioned to no one in particular.

"I brought you here," a voice around came from the second floor balcony. It was a female's voice that echoed and so did her footsteps as she ascended the staircase. The smell of a rotting corpse lingered around as an unwelcome guest.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience I caused you. My pets can be well, brutal at times." Then her footsteps halted. Rockbell stared up. The girl wore a maid outfit with a white apron. It seemed she would help her but since she was still struggling for freedom, it wasn't the case.

_'This isn't right,'_ Winry thought, shuffling around in discomfort. But then something unexpected happened, the woman kneeled behind her and placed her arms around Winry's neck.

"Don't think about leaving, I need a favor. If you don't comply well, don't think about it."

-----------------------

It was around seven and the weather didn't seem to get any better. Nothing of interest happened past the little episode that morning. They best avoid each other until they're forced to be next to one another. Still as a Winry clone, Envy laid on the couch, his arms behind his straight blonde hair. The chibi took the little brat out for at least 2 hours. The door to the house was opened and the person had hollow footsteps.

"Hi Alphonse," Envy blankly commented. Like a calling, Al came into the room and took a seat near the sin. Strangely, Al was not cradling that damn cat in his metal limbs. His metal limbs clanked an annoyingly nail biting sound, defiantly nails down the chalkboard.

"So Winry, what did you do all day?"

Hesitant for a second, Envy answered. "Nothing."

"You didn't try to take something apart and fix it," the Elric questioned. The room shook with the vibration of thunder. Darkness in the room just seemed to make every thing tense.

"Hmm...I'll turn on a light." Al walked to the nearest oil lamp and turned it on. During this time Envy was able to leave the room without being noticed. Alphonse looked around the room for Winry but nothing. In the end, Al went back to the indented chair from before and sat.

_'You were right brother, that's not Winry.'_

A slam happened from the door as Edward came in with Elysia lying in his arms. Like a magnet Ed strolled into the room with Alphonse. He didn't stop until standing in front of the younger one.

"I told you, that was Envy not Winry," he darkly stated. Al nodded in agreement, sighing infuriately.

"What did you do with Elysia after telling me about him," changing the subject. Slowly back up Edward replied.

"The usual, ice cream and a walk around the city. Best to stay away from the park. It's sad, I told Elysia that her dad was on a trip when she asked about him." He nearly choked in the last sentence. The cruelty of the homunculi is endless, no emotion, heartless. The rain splotched harder then ever on the window, Ed was facing down, what a dog.

"Gracie said she wasn't coming home for a couple of days. She's staying with her family in the countryside.

"I'm going to put her to bed," he sputtered out and left to go upstairs. Grief, pain, angst, no one needed this.

_'Be careful Edward, we'll think of something.'_

-----------------------

Her body was limp,chaotically arranged on the marble. Her shirt was stained was blood and tears. Dante stood, lurking over her like a shadowed demon. Night loomed into the room; it was pitch black, even new coal was a lighter color of black than this night. Winry's breathing was clogged and ridged.

"Do we finally have a deal," Dante questioned.

Lust stood closer to Winry, blades near her heart. But a snap later her nails returned to normal and chased her away. The blood and puss running from her eye dripped onto the floor. Winry curled into a ball and tightened her hands on her head. This just made the blood on her hair pulsate on her face. But honestly, it was battered enough it didn't make a difference.

"Yes, I will," she whispered. The corner of Dante's mouth lifted, then, left the room to get some gauze and bandages.

-----------------------

As Elysia was being tucked in Edward thought of revenge. This child, pure and innocent had a person taken away from her. And now he must play charades with a person who would kill everyone in his life that was meaningful. Edward walked away from her, just like her dad and left the room. He almost tripped over a stuffed bear but didn't. Time to see what "Winry" was up to. Next to the little cherub's room was Winry's room. Edward had slept on the couch while Alphonse would stay up doing unknown things. Now right in front of the door, Ed opened it without knocking. Like most of the house, no light illuminated. But Edward was drawn to the bed, somehow able to notice a tiny bump. It was Envy and not him cosplaying Winry staring at the wall. _Mitigate in mood_, Elric sat near the foot of the bed, watching him breath. Imagining slicing his throat over and over, leaving no room for mercy. So Edward scooted toward him until his ass sat facing the back of Envy's head.

_'I hate you, but to kill you I have to try and love you, ironic, eh?' _

Envy shifted to the new weight, sitting up and turning to Ed. Still looking at the wall, he didn't notice the sin at all. Taking too much advantage of it Envy wiggled from below the covers and kneel behind Edward, but no response in return, how rude. The snake of his arms wrapped around Adam's shoulder ready to offer an apple. So Envy pushed around his locks of blonde to his ear.

"Why have you visited me, and without removing your pants. Want me to do that myself," Envy jokingly remarked. Solid like a stone he stayed.

"Aww, what makes my pet cold," Envy questioned pulling his earlobe playfully as a puppy.

"I'm not your pet," Edward slithered out. _'Time to tame the pet again,' _Envy evilly thought. Grabbing his braid Envy pulled roughly on it until Edward stared up at him.

"You became my pet once you kissed me," Envy snickered, leaning down and placing his lips on Edward. Any hint of struggle and Envy pulled harder on his hair. His other hand glided below his black tank, exploring the lad's lines of muscles. Each time a single digit smoothed over one, it would tighten up. Envy pulled away from Ed but didn't let go of his hair.

"Stay with me, tonight," Envy ordered, then lying down, pulling the chibi with him. As a python, the sin wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, not willing to let go. All Ed could do was get some sleep and pray tomorrow would be different.

_'Just for a night...he's really warm,'_ Edward thought as he drifted into a lullaby. Subconsciously Ed scooted near the only heat, Envy's body. So in response Envy snuggled him tightly and fell to slumber.

* * *

End of chap. 7! I really wanted to see if I could write a..uh.."scene" so, what do you think? More Winry will come into play in the next chapter, and so will Alphonse. I just wanted to mostly focus on their relationship, is it passion or something else? You'll find out...but not for a while. Please tell me your ideas and also I don't have a beta anymore so if you want to fill that position email me or PM me on Gaia. I'm envymyforever. G2G, Bye bye. 


End file.
